Historias Opuesta
by Narumajo
Summary: Hinata pierde a su clan en una masacre que sucedio hace 8 años, Sasuke tiene a su clan completo y Naruto vive con sus padres pacificamente, una historia que tiene un poco de todo me centrare en Sasuhina porque me parece una pareja hermosa


Capítulo 1: "Hinata Hyuga"

Era una mañana en la mansion de los Hyuga, el sol asomaba por la ventana de la pequeña Hyuga que apenas había despertado, eran aproximadamente las cinco de la mañana, ella lo sabía ya que se había acostumbrado a despertar a esa hora. Se levantó y fue a la cocina para poder prepararse lo que comería en la Academia y quizás en el resto del día ,aunque después optó por no preparar algo de comer y comprar con el dinero que se le daba cada mes que era administrada por si SENSEI Kurenai, estaba bastante agradecida con ella porque se preocupaba por la pequeña Hyuga y también porque siempre la iba a visitar a esa mansion en la que habitaba únicamente ella... Aun no sabia el porqué, el porqué del que su Clan había desaparecido tan repentinamente y aunque hubiera querido acordarse no podía, apenas tenía cuatro años cuando sucedió la masacre.  
Después de salir de sus pensamientos la pequeña Hyuga fue a entrenar a los campos que estaban en la parte de atrás de la mansion, todos los días constantemente entrenaba para poder volverse un poco más fuerte, entrenaba con Kunais, con Jutsus de acuerdo a sus habilidades, Taijutsus y trataba de mejorar un poco la percepción de su Byakugan, aunque su Sensei reconocía que a esa edad su Byakugan ya estaba bastante desarrollado,después de todo solo tenía ocho años. Kurenai-sensei había mencionado que había técnicas especiales de su Clan pero que por desgracia desconocía de ellas y que era casi imposible que le pudiera enseñar algo de ellas.  
"Que mentirosa" pensó... Claramente se daba cuenta que su Sensei sabía las técnicas de su Clan, tal ves no sabia hacerlas, pero definitivamente sabía cuales eran, desconocía el motivo del porque le mentía acerca de esas técnicas del Clan... Realmente desconocía el porqué le ocultaban todo acerca de su Clan . Sin más motivo la pequeña Hyuga empezó a caminar hacia la mansion, Ya que tenia que asistir a la Academia y debido a que se ejército apesta a a sudor, decidió bañarse y marchar hacia la academia.  
Cuando llego a la entrada de la academia se preguntó que era lo que estaba haciendo ella ahí, nadie le hacía caso, la mayoría se burlaba de ella por ser huérfana, ni si quiera tenia un amigo al cual acercarse y charlar un rato siempre se preguntaba porque aquellos niños la discriminaban tan feo, sabiendo cual era su respuesta Y por muy dura que fuera la respuesta ella tenía que aceptarla y el terminar acostumbrandose a su soledad.  
Sabía que las cosas iban a cambiar, había logrado graduarse de la academia y ahora las cosas iban a Ser de diferente forma, ese día su Sensei iba a formar grupos de acuerdo a sus habilidades, ella No estaba entusiasmada con eso, no sabia convivir con gente, con la única que convivía era Kurenai-sensei, ya que la había cuidado desde los cuatro años.  
Sus pensamientos se fueron rápidamente cuando vio al profesor llegar y sentarse en el escritorio, solo esperaba ser de mucha ayuda con su equipo, ella estaba confiada de que no sería un estorbo ya que siempre entrenaba y trataba de superarse.  
-¡Silencio! - grito Iruka Sensei - Hoy les asignare un grupo y un profesor - dijo el profesor un tanto nostálgico porque ya no enseñaría a esos pequeños alumnos - Con ellos podrán hacer diferentes tipos de misiones y aprender a trabajar en equipo, tengan en cuenta que esto no fue de manera aleatoria, tuvimos que ver primer cuales eran sus habilidades y partir de ahí para formarlos - dijo el profesor un tanto emocionado - así que estén atentos y escuchen bien con quienes quedarán y que profesor quedará como su líder de grupo.  
La mayoría estaba emocionados con la nueva noticia,por parte ella no tenía pizca de alguna emoción , aunque debía de admitir que se sentía un poco nerviosa por esos nuevos cambios que se acercaba a ella.  
\- Sin más preámbulos empecemos - dijo el Sensei gritando para nuevamente captar la atención de los alumnos  
Aquella pequeña aún no escuchaba su nombre, eso lo ponía un tanto nerviosa, pasaba el equipo uno, después el dos y así consecutivamente hasta que llegaron al equipo siete donde finalmente logró escuchar su nombre y la hizo prestar un poco de atención pues realmente estaba curiosa por saber cuales iban a hacer sus compañeros a partir de ese momento.  
\- El equipo siete estará conformado por Hyuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke y por último Uzumaki Naruto - mencionó el Sensei - su líder será Uchiha Itachi, se tendrán que ver en la puerta de la salida de Konoha a las 13:00 hrs para poder conocer a su nuevo líder, les deseo suerte.  
La pequeña Hyuga vio la hora y al ver que solo faltan 15 minutos para conocer a su nuevo líder, salió corriendo de ahí sin si quiera darse cuenta de sus compañeros y olvidándose de ellos por completo marchó decidida a la puerta de salida de Konoha


End file.
